


Possession

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: A self-aware MC is being controlled by a lewd player...





	Possession

After an indeterminate amount of time, I awaken from my slumber. My memories are hazy at best. I cannot recall anything that had happened before I slept, nor how much time had passed, nor my name...

... My name?

As I struggle to remember my name, a single word resounds in my mind: "asshole". I try to get it out of my head, but it is firmly imprinted in my mind that this is my name. Is this some kind of sick joke?

Gradually, I gain my senses. As blurry shapes start becoming clearer, I see an annoying girl running towards me in the distance...

_Annoying?_

These thoughts are clearly not my own! An abject terror grips me, and I want to scream. But, try as I might, the words do not escape my mouth. My body moves on its own accord, and I am unable to control the words that come out of my mouth.

The day continues, as I finally give up any hopes of resistance and allow my body to go into autopilot. Soon, I find myself joining the literature club, and being tasked to write a poem.

I pick up my pen, and let the words flow naturally on to the paper...

Agonizing ambient afterimage atone entropy universe suicide climax death desire graveyard heavensent horror eternity fester extreme inferno atone aura doki-doki

I am embarrassed by my poem, and I want to facepalm, but I am unable to. The world fades to black, and before I know it, it is morning and I am heading to school.

Eventually, I find myself in the literature club, approaching Yuri. I scream internally, struggling to stop myself, wanting to go to Sayori instead. But it is futile. Yuri reads a book with me, and I see that it is completely blank, but she talks about it as though it had an interesting plot. I find myself agreeing, even though I really don't want to.

Suddenly, time stops. Everything around me is frozen, from the clock of the classroom to the birds outside in mid-flight. It is completely silent, to the point where I can hear my own heartbeat and breathing.

My right hand moves on its own, caressing my left hand, and to my horror... holds it!

I was holding my own hand!


End file.
